We meet again
by InuZ89
Summary: This is a peddie story on how they meet again. Starts of when they finished university. This is my first story so its gonna be quite bad (just warning you guys). Remember to R&R. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Patricia 's POV

I can't beleive I'm running late for work. I was literally sprinting when suddenly I bumped into this blonde. When looked up to see who was stupid enough to walk into me I realized that it was Eddie. He hasn't cnanged a bit . After a few seconds of staring I finally plucked up the courage to ask if he was actualy Eddie. "Eddie? " I asked."Patricia" he said back.

Eddie POV

couldn't beleive it was Patricia . She still has the red hair and I guess her style hasn't changed at all. "Hey Eddie how comes your in england."she asked me ." I have my own record company here. "I said. We should meet up sometime you know to catch up I said almost sounding a bit desperate. "Yeah we should. "Its a date I saide with my signature smile.


	2. Chapter 2 : The date

Eddie's POV

I'm sweating like crazy almost as bad as fabian wen asked nina out. Why am I nervouse I mean me and patricia were together for 3 whole years for gods sake. The only reason we broke up was because I had to back to the US for university and we both knew that long distance relationships never worked out so we decided to call it of.

Patricia's POV

can't believe that eddie is back but I don't know if we should get back together I mean what if he has to suddenly go back to America ? I really don't want to go through all that misery again . I've got half an hour to get ready. What th hell should I wear? I decided to wear my purple sick puppies t-shirt and my black skinny jeans

Eddie's POV

Now i'm right behind Patricia's door should I knock or ring the doorbell. After having a little debate in my head I decided to ring the doorbell because she might no hear the knocking. "I'm coming . "She said. When she came out of the door she looked HOT ! "You look gorgeous." I said. Her cheeks flushed a deep red. We then walked through the the pavement until we reached a restaurant. The waitress showed us to our seats and gave us the menu.

Patricia's POV

I'm really starting to get scared now. What if out of the blue he asks me to be his girlfriend again ? What would I say ? I'll just have to wait and see if he does ask me.

* * *

**AN**

**cliffhanger ! Remember to R&R guys. I'll try to post one chapter a day. I might just do the second part of the date in a diffrent chapter today. Until next time see ya !**


	3. Chapter 3: The date (part 2)

Eddie's POV

Okay, so far so good we are just having a normal conversation about our job. Apparently she is full-time lawyer and she has her own company. Who new that all that retorting and arguing would pay off. After we finished our meal I ddecided to pop the question. "So patrica I was wondering if you might want to start again you know since we've finished university and I'm now staying in England. "

Patricia's POV

I absulutly DON'T do RESTAURANTS ! But since Eddie is the person taking me i think that i will make an exception. Now I'm panicking if I let him down he will be heart broken. You know the saying , if you love someone set them if they come back they were yours all along if they don't they never were yours. I did set Eddie free and now he is back . That means that we were ment to be together. "What if you have to go back to America, I really don't want to loose you again." He just sat there staring at me for a good couple of minutes. I could see it in his eyes that he was really upset." If I do have to go back to America and if it means loosing you then I won't go." That might have been the most sweetest thing that anyonehas said to me. After thinking for a couple of minutes I had finally reached my desition. "Well in that case I would like to start again." He gave me one of his beaming smiles that I haven't seen in 4 years and I really missed it .

Eddie's POV

YES! she said YES! "You know the perfect way to end this date." I said wigling my eyebrows. "No but I would like to know." She said with a light laugh." This." I said placing a kiss on her lips. After getting the message she started to kiss back . It started to deepen and deepen but we needed air so we pulled away." We will defiantly finish this later ." She said with a wink. We then left the restaurant and we went back to her house. Then we said our goodbyes and she said that she will call me later. When she closed the door I knew on thing was certain. That was the best date EVER! I then started to walk home with a smile on my face.

Patricia's POV to

That was amazing I said to my roomate Joy. "Come on tell me what happend, spill the beans ! She said sounding desperate." I then started to tell her what happened from the very beginning till now. I knew from this day on that everything will be alright.

* * *

**AN : All done i think i'll post the next chapter tomorow? Until tomorow see ya ! and remember to R&R !**


	4. I'm stuck

**IDEAS !**

**Ok guys I am officially stuck. Can you plz give me some ideas it will mean allot and don't worry you will get all the credit. **


End file.
